The Rivals of Heaven
by Akkiko
Summary: Duo has a secret that no one knew was possible. And Heero seems to have one too. The question is; does anyone know the secret they have is the same problem? FIN!
1. The god of Destruction

Chapter 1------ Author: Starlet  
  
The door to the great hall opened and a lone figure walked in. He was a very close image to that of Duo Maxwell, a butt length of chestnut brown hair, tall and lean body wise. Yet there was some key differences. His eyes, instead of being the pools of amethyst, were dark depths of a shining gold, their shape narrow and pointed. His mouth was more stern and he was far more serious then his counterpart, his bangs, instead of being messy and thick were actually thin and pushed to side of his handsome face. He sported black jeans and, a shirt with gold buttons down the front. He also wore brown boots and a gray vest, his hands also bore an archer's wrist band and biker gloves.  
  
"You called for me?" He said with a bow.  
  
"I did, I have a new assignment for you." The god of the sun said plainly while sitting high atop his throne, the goddess life at his side. She opened her hand and a small photo appeared, she then threw it down to him and he caught the photo carefully. He examined it for a moment then raised an eyebrow looking at them.  
  
"Is this supposed to mean something? There's a resemblance but-" he began when the boy was interrupted by a hyper little fairy with glowing wings.  
  
"I see you got stuck with the job Soa." She said grinning with an evil touch.  
  
"What do you want Garda?" The braided boy asked irritably.  
  
"It's simple, you've been given the toughest job. Your task is to awaken Shinigami, the death lord!" Garda said with a gleeful smile and fled out the door.  
  
"What?!" He said turning to the two high gods "is this true?!" he demanded. The sun god sighed and nodded his head. While his wife gave the reply.  
  
"Yes, it is time to wake up our eldest sun; death. If he is not awakened then everything in his realm will vanish and Death will disappear." She said sadly.  
  
"But why me? I've only been a god for 17 years! I'm far too young to go and do this!" Soa protested.  
  
"Only in your human time Soa." The god of sun replied. "In truth you are over 17 million years old. After all, you are Shinigami's twin brother."  
  
"And a whole shit load that's done." He murmured.  
  
"Er- yes, well anyway the other reason is that all the other gods stand out. You're the only one who resembles a human. And besides that, its only been 12 years since you were taken off earth. You know the most about the planet. And another thing, when was the last time you went to earth? You are required to visit it every 10 years. You've overshot your limit by 2 years. We only allow exceptions for you because you are new to this. Enough of this! You are the god of DESTRUCTION! It's time you take your job more seriously!" He said with a tone that clearly marked the end of this debate. But Soa (being Shinigami's twin) was daring.  
  
"But you know how I feel about him! I hate this guy's guts! I'd rather stick him into a tornado and leave him there rather then save him from total oblivion!"  
  
"SoA" his mother said warningly rising the volume of the last letter in his name  
  
"Fine! Fine!" He said despaired and walked out in to hallway throwing down the picture of Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Heard you go the big job Chrysaetos" jeered one of the servants. Soa just gave a curt reply;  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"And then-" Duo said with a laugh "He began choking!" Duo then burst into hysterical tears and laughed his head off. The other's laughed too but didn't quite reach the point of tears. Only one of them remained stern faced. (One guess who) Heero just kept typing at his laptop and ignored the joker's game. Duo noticed this and walked over and draped an arm over Heero's shoulders. "Come on Heero! Laugh a bit!. Huh? Whatcha workin on?" He said peering over Heero's shoulder and looking at the screen.  
  
"Nothing." Heero said quickly and closed the screen. Duo just looked surprised at the pilot, then shrugged and took another gulp of his drink and sat down. Quatra was smiling and talking with Trowa while Wufei eyed Duo carefully. When Duo drank he became dangerous. He didn't beat anyone, but he did start singing and that could be just as lethal. Duo just giggled like a school girl and began to sing as if hearing Wufei's thoughts.  
  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall hiccup 99 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. hiccup" Wufei cringed and even Heero flinched. Duo's voice could kill.. Heero shook his head and picked up the drunk braided pilot by the arm and steered him to his room. There he threw Duo down onto the bed covered him up and left. After all, even though Heero acted like a jerk, he and Duo were best friends. Which was also the only reason Heero didn't just punch Duo in the face to shut him up. Going back to the room Heero sighed. It had been. what? 12 years since he had least seen his childhood friend. They were separated when Heero was orphaned, after the doctors took him in at the age of 7 he hadn't thought about Yojii until the Final war ended. The boy reminded him of Duo. Messy brown hair and unique eyes. Were they amethyst? Like Duo's? Or were they gold? Silver? Or green. He couldn't remember anything about his friend except that his name was Yojii. He sighed miserably and opened his computer again. 'Enter search name' Heero sighed and thought. His last name was. Maxwell? Dammit! Why couldn't he think of anything about his old friend? All that kept coming to him was Duo's things. Obviously Duo was a very close match to Yojii. Was Duo Yojii? No impossible. He would have known. Still.ARGH! Why can't he stop thinking of Duo? Did he love his friend. Heero thought for a moment then shook his head. No, he didn't. 'Thank go for that' He thought silently.  
  
"God has nothing to do with this." Soa said silently as he perched on a branch reading Heero's mind. He was in the form of a Golden Eagle. That was after all the reason why he was named 'Aquila Chrysaetos.' The scientific name for a golden eagle. He thought it was the perfect form for him. After all a golden eagle ate rabbits, mice, and young sheep, goat or deer. He bore sharp claws and beak. His eyes were sharper then a normal bald eagle. And he also had the ability to tear flesh. With this form causing destruction was easy. He gave an ear piercing whistle and took off into the night which signaled he was unusual. Any bird would have been blind and would crash into a building. Soa however had night vision as well, (what'd you expect? He IS a god after all.) he liked the night. All in all, he was a nocturnal creature. (Nocturnal means a night flyer, any creature like owls, bats and such) and the rats usually came out at night. Spotting a highway below him he would've grinned if he could. He swooped down right in front of a car and screeched. The driver panicked and swerved, Soa got out of the way and the car crashed into others causing a blockade of smoking car trash. No deaths though. As the god of Destruction he wasn't allowed to kill with his powers. The consequences would be most.severe. Only Duo, the god of death could kill. He however couldn't cause Destruction to do his job. Which is why the two where a perfect team. Soa could cause a wreckage, and Duo could kill with the accident to take the blame. However Soa would not join. In his mind Duo was a traitor, and a useless person. He flew away from the wreckage and while doing so he brought up a thunder storm. The lighting would strike a few human structures and cause them to burn. He flew away thinking what he should do about waking up his twin brother's spirit.  
  
"I wouldn't wish this head on anyone!" Duo moaned the next day in one of his hangovers. Then he noticed a small cup next to his table. He picked it up and it was still slightly warm which means it must've been recent. He put the cup to his lips and drank, then stiffened.  
  
"So.familiar." Duo muttered. He shook his head and regretted it as the room shifted. Drinking some more of the red juice he drained the cup and set it down. Amazingly his hangover was gone and he felt fine. "Must get that recipe from Quatra" he muttered as he stood. It was unlikely Heero made it. Duo just couldn't see that cobalt eyed pilot cooking. He couldn't envision Wufei, or Trowa either. The only one left was....well you know. Duo stood up and grimaced. He was a total mess! His hair, while done in a braid was just awful looking, his clothes were wrinkled. He picked up and towel and some spare clothes and went for a shower. While the water ran Duo blessed the man who had come up with the idea for a conditioner. It got rid of most of the knots in his hair. Done he stepped out and gave a cheerful good morning to Quatra and Trowa who sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks for that drink cure Quatra." He said cheerfully. Quatra looked at him shocked.  
  
"What drink?" The Arab asked eyes wide.  
  
"Didn't you put that red juice thingy on my table?" Duo asked eyes narrowed. When Quatra shook his head Duo panicked. Had he been poisoned?! Trowa quickly stood up and went to Duo's room. He returned with the cup and passed it to Quatra. He stared at the cup for a moment and then said  
  
"Maybe Wufei would know." They nodded and went into the living room where Wufei was sitting with his nose in a book.  
  
"Wufei, do you recognize this?" Trowa asked the black haired boy. Wufei looked up startled and took the cup. Observing it for a moment he said nothing, then his eyes went wide and he looked at them accusingly.  
  
"Where'd you get this?!" He demanded. Duo jumped back at the roughness of his friend's voice.  
  
"It was just on my table when I woke up!" He said backing away.  
  
"You just found it on your table?" Wufei said awed. Duo nodded and Wufei just stared.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Trowa asked. Wufei sighed and answered wearily.  
  
"It's a juice made from Heaven's rose. The flower was supposed to be a myth but I'd heard the story so many times that I could tell right off. The smell is like a rose, but 100 times as strong and pure. The liquid is red like blood but clear and smooth. The drink can cure all ailments. Regardless of what they are. It's also supposed to be able to awaken your true spirit inside. That's pretty much all I can tell you." He said eyes narrowed and concentrated.  
  
"That's...weird." Duo whispered.  
  
"There's one more thing." Wufei continued.  
  
"What?" All three asked in unison.  
  
"When it's drunken by mortals, they are chosen to become gods, because only gods can drink this without dying." Duo stiffened.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a-?" He never finished.  
  
"Yes Duo." Wufei said sighing. "You're a god." 


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2------Author: Starlet  
  
"HELL NO!" Duo screamed. "There is no FRICKIN way I'm a god! It's not possible." He started ranting on about hoaxes and scams before Wufei walked up to him and slapped him on the face.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to get you out of your freak out." He said squarely. "Anyway anyone who received the drink had no choice. Beside that person usually had a meeting with a god already. So that means that you've met a god somewhere." He pondered this while pacing around the room.  
  
"What about Heero?" Trowa asked lightly.  
  
"Heero?" Duo snorted. "Sure, I picture him as the god of hate, no! Better yet. The god of a laptop." He snickered "Get serious Trowa."  
  
"I was. Think about it. Heero has no family ties. He is the one we don't understand completely." Trowa said as Duo stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Understand him? Heck we don't even know his real name! But c'mon, Heero? A god? Think about what you're saying here." Duo said snickering. Quatra found it hard to believe that one minute ago he was on the verge of a total freak out.  
  
"Duo's got a point. But regardless of that, Duo has to have met a god somewhere."  
  
"Either that he already is a god." Trowa said pondering.  
  
"The god of pranks. He's said it at least five million times" Wufei said dully.  
  
"I don't think so!" Duo said loudly.  
  
"Will you guys just shut up!" A voice yelled. They all turned to find Heero looking at them all annoyed. His hair was messy as usual and he wore a white shirt and black pants. "The one night I chose to take a rest you guys chose to act like morons." He grumbled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Heero." Duo murmured and they returned to their debate more quietly.  
  
"So who do you think is a god?" Wufei whispered.  
  
"I still think Heero's the main choice." Trowa said stubbornly.  
  
"Get REAL! You really think he'd be a god? Wouldn't he have some certain qualities that would make him a god?" Duo muttered harshly.  
  
"Well...he does have uncanny strength potential." Quatra said thoughtfully.  
  
"And the ability to survive falls that no human could."  
  
"Not to mention a disregard of high pain."  
  
"And very little liking of humans."  
  
"GET REAL!!! You guys are acting like IDIOTS!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"That's is. I'm out of here." Heero muttered picking up his black jacket.  
  
"Hey Heero! Where you going?!"  
  
"Someplace QUIET!!" He yelled and they heard the jeep start up. Duo sighed and just plopped down onto the couch. His headache has returned.  
  
'So they still couldn't figure it out.' Soa thought happily. Good. He reviewed the facts in his possession. Duo was on the road to remembering his past. Yet Soa knew little tidbits of the heaven realm wouldn't bring him back, for two reasons;  
  
one; Shinigami was stubborn as hell. Pardon the pun  
  
two; His twin brother LIKED being human. After all gods had very little need for emotion so they rarely paid any attention to them. The god of death however disliked that reason and stayed human for the joy of having emotions.  
  
"What a waste of time." Soa muttered. But with the fact that the one person Duo cared most about was in the open Shinigami was as good as his. So spreading wings he flew off and dropped the letter onto their door step. That finished he flapped lazily out of sight and got ready for the events of tomorrow.  
  
He he he!!! Another cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me?!?! Evil smile. Anyway I write one disclaimer for all of the chapter. Gundam wing is not mine and I gain no profit! So LAY OFF!!! Lol. Buh bye now!  
  
Starlet. (The weird) 


	3. Past Revealed, Future Sinned

Well in honor of mothers day I added chapters to all my stories. NEW chapters.  
  
Chapter uh...something?  
  
"Hey Duo! Come see this." Wufei shouted.  
  
"What?" he called back.  
  
"Apparently there's a party tonight. In honor of Queen Relena's birthday. We supposed to come as honored guests." He called. "Wanna go?"  
  
"HELL NO!" Duo said. "I'm in the middle of a crisis. And she wants me to dance and have frilly tutu drinks?!?!?!"  
  
"Duo, you could try to be nice. And besides, maybe someone there will be an aqaintance of yours." Quatra suggested.  
  
"Quatra! Are you suggesting that RELENA is a god?!" He snorted. "Yeah right. Give me a break. OH wait! Better yet! Maybe Zechs will be there. Then we can have a little gay fest." He laughed "Get real." Everyone groaned.  
  
"I think he broke into the wine cellar again." Trowa said dully.  
  
"Well he IS a Gundam pilot after all. What did you expect?" Wufei murmured. Then he sighed and picked up the over active American and plopped him down on a chair in the kitchen. Pulling out a glass he filled it with water and shoved it in front of Duo. "Drink. And don't pour it on Quatra again." He said sternly.  
  
The next day at about 7:30pm, Duo was dressed in the usual black. Not wearing pilot's pant but rather a tux without the bow or tie. His collar was undone too he deemed himself fine. Everyone groaned. Wufei just decided to wear his white Chinese formal suit. It did fine. Quatra dressed himself in a string collar shirt and black pants. While Trowa deciding that life was short sported black jeans, a red shirt, and an undone black work shirt over it. With that all set they called Heero down. He wasn't dressed in anything special. Just a normal suit. Kinda like the one they give at schools. So all done they each got there their own way. Quatra and Trowa took the limo. (He IS an heir after all) Duo, being an American rode in a sports car. Wufei decided to go on motorbike and Heero the same. Arriving at different times Duo got there first. He was the speed demon of the group. As he passed through the doors he never realized the figure standing next to the door was watching them.  
  
'Finally!' Soa thought. He'd changed his form for tonight. Instead of brown hair he changed it to a silver blond. He wore nothing but black pants, white long sleeve shirt and a red sash. Smiling, he pointed at the clipboard which held the names of guest and a small white spark shot out of his finger. Just as Duo walked up, his name appeared on the last page. The servant checked the name off and Duo proceeded in. Before leaving Soa also added the other pilots names to. He didn't want trouble that evening. Everything had to go smooth.  
  
"Whoa, this place is HUGE!" Duo said awed. "Wonder if they have a map to go to the bathroom." He walked straight in when someone bumped into him. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry." A man with long silver hair said quickly and dashed off. That was before Duo noticed a small necklace on the floor.  
  
"Hey! You dropped your.." he trailed off as he looked at it. It was an amethyst. Dark for its kind, it matched Duo's eyes perfectly. "This....is..." he whispered when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Looking up he saw Relena.  
  
"Hello Duo, I'm flattered you sneaked into my party. I thought you'd be busy so I didn't try to send you an invitation. Well, I hope you have fun."  
  
"Wha?" Duo began. When she walked away he only shook his head. "Women." He growled then stocked off.  
  
This was frustrating. It was taking forever. If Shinigami didn't wake up soon he'd kill. The thing is the little reminders weren't doing the job. So that meant he'd have to force it out of Duo. He'd have to force the spirit to show itself. And time was running out. Soa sighed as a flashback took him.  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Duo! Wake up!" Soa jumped onto his brother's back and prodded him until his older brother flew into a fit. Duo was only older by about a few minutes but those minutes made Duo like a 17 year old brother to a 10.  
  
"Okay. Okay, I'm up." Duo mumbled. Then he grinned "You have WAY too much energy for a 5 year old." He smiled and got up.  
  
"Um, Duo?" Soa said staring at his brother.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, the mistress said that more families and people are coming today. And that they may take some more kids from the orphanage. You won't leave me will you?" He said staring at those pools of amethyst."  
  
"Nope! If they take me, they'll take me kicking and screaming. I won't leave without you." Duo said smiling.  
  
"Promise? Triple punch, double crunch?" Soa said smiling. It was an old game. If the promise was made on a triple punch double crunch then if one person broke it he'd get 3 punches and 2 crunches.  
  
"Okay!" He said laughing. "Triple punch, double crunch." He broke the promise. That day a weird man with a white coat chose Duo to take. Duo of course did go kicking and screaming. But they took him anyway. That was the day Soa became miserable. No matter what anyone did he wouldn't smile laugh or talk. Then a boy changed that.  
  
"Hi, my name's Alex. What's yours?" Soa didn't want to tell the boy his true name. But Alex reminded him of Duo. And for the first time in a month Soa smiled. Then gave the boy a new name.  
  
"My name is Yojii."  
  
~ End Flashback~  
Starlet: Hehehehe. I'm evil. This chap. Should explain a bit. And it's one of my best, if I do say myself. Please Review. And a happy Mother's day to ye all. I wrote a little poem for my mum. Check it out! It's called 'To a very special mother from a very sorry kid.' You can give it to your mom if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own them, I only own the story. 


	4. The broken promise

Chapter 4?  
  
I think that's right.  
  
Duo was very bored. 'Couldn't these things end faster?' he thought miserably. It had only been 5 minutes and already he was bored out of his skull. Within a moment there was a few giggles of girls and a bit of commotion near the door. Duo turning to look at the new comer snorted when he saw who it was. Cleaning the mess up with a napkin he walked towards the door and smiled.  
  
"Hey Heero. New friends?" He said simply. Heero only glared and then shot a wordless warning that said.  
  
'Help me, or die.' Duo smiled then walked up.  
  
"Hi girls. Do you mind? I have to talk to my friend about his penitentiary plans.  
  
"Penitentiary?" A female said still clutching Heero's arm.  
  
"Yeah, he's a rapist. Didn't you know? He chooses all sorts of victims." As to emphasize his point Duo walked up to Heero swaying his hips purposely and wrapped his arm around Heero's taking the place of a rather snobbish looking female. The girls all gasped and fled. Duo smiled and snuggled up to Heero.  
  
"DUO! Get off NOW" Heero said glaring. Duo only smiled and laughed. Letting go he only grinned insanely again.  
  
"You really can attract a crowd Heero. You know, I even feel a pull to you.." he said thoughtfully. When all he received was a death glare he laughed.  
  
"I'm just joking Heero. Chill out" he said sheepishly then started parading around Heero following distantly behind. Later Duo became thirsty from searching for the others and went to grab a drink. Hearing some shrill females giggles he turned thinking he would find Heero, once again in a crowd but instead the one in the crowd was the silver haired man. The same who had dropped the necklace. Duo fumbled around his pocket until he found it and pulled it out. Running up to the man he recognized some of the females were the same one that were around Heero. One of the women whispered in his ear as he approached.  
  
"Steal this one too and we'll kill. Even though you ARE a hottie." She muttered and backed away. Duo only looked at her sweetly and continued up.  
  
"Sir, I think this is yours." Duo said calmly and placed the necklace in his hand. The man stared at it for a second and then leaned in to talk without the females hearing. Duo felt as if time froze and a voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"This belonged to you. In a former life, it's yours now." Then everything resumed and the man backed away.  
  
"My name is Sora. You can keep it. Rumors about those crystals are that those who lose them are not meant to have them. Those that find them are meant to keep them." He smiled. "See you later." He waved and walked off with a trail of females behind him.  
  
"Weird.." Duo muttered and looked at the gem once again. Suddenly a flash took him.  
  
~ Flashback ~ (A/N: We seem to have a lot of these don't we?)  
  
Duo stood in a hall looking at a great throne with a misty figure on the top. A boy who looked just like him stood by his side.  
  
"You're sending us to earth?!" The boy demanded.  
  
"Yes, Chrysaetos. We have no choice." A female voice replied.  
  
"But..then will be separated!" He yelled back.  
  
"It's not right! How will we be able to come back to the heavens?" Duo said the words forcing themselves from his mouth. Even though he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Please Shinigami! Please Chrysaetos!" She pleaded.  
  
"No!" The other boy shouted before he fled. Duo's dream form followed not giving Duo a choice.  
  
"This isn't right!" Duo said sharply.  
  
"You're acting like a human again." The golden eyed boy said softly.  
  
"Shut up!" He replied plopping down on the floor. "But what can we do?" The other boy thought for a moment then smiled. Holding a hand before his counter part he said a word and a flash of purple shined. Then a small amethyst crystal formed. It was attached by gold to a silver string.  
  
"Keep this. If we get reborn this will remind us of things. Then we'll know who we REALLY are." Soa smiled and Duo took the charm. Shinigami, taking the hint held his hand before his brother's face and said another word. Then a crystal of yellow diamond shown before him. More a golden colored type. Soa smiled and took the gem without question, putting it around his neck he smiled at Duo.  
  
"Don't forget me, Okay?" The golden eyed boy said happily.  
  
"Never will." Duo said. With that the scene dissolved and Duo was standing back in the hall. Suddenly Duo collapsed right there in the floor. A small trace of light colored silver, the light of heaven was leaving his body. Soa smiled. Already Duo was beginning to show power. This would be easier then he thought. When Shinigami awakened, Soa would learn the truth. Then he would challenge his brother to a fight. Then everyone would know. Everyone would find out which was stronger. Death? Or Destruction?  
  
READ!!!! Okay, if you like this one then you might like another GW fic. It's called sinners. I wrote it, so check it out please? And another, don't worry, I won't turn this into Yaoi. (Which means a story of guys liking well... you know.) So please stay tuned! Duh! Am I stupid or what? Lol.  
  
Starlet. 


	5. Reunited with the dead, or the immortal?

Chapter 5  
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up you BAKA!!!" A voice was reaching through Duo's sordid mind.  
  
"Five more minutes Heero.." He muttered totally forgetting where he was. He heard snickers and that's when the memory of the party he was at came flooding in. Realizing what he'd just said he bolted upright which unfortunately caused him to clash heads with another.  
  
"Owwwww!" Duo yelped as the pain sank in and he clutched his head in agony. "Head of bricks today huh Heero?" he asked his friend as he slowly rubbed the pounding brow. Looking around he saw quite a few familiar things. Including Quatra, Trowa and Wufei. Relena looked at him and smiled. A few of the girls who were hanging around Heero and Sora were there, but the silver haired man was nowhere to be found. Duo looked back at the necklace in his hand and sighed. This was gong to be a looouuunnnggg night. Duo got up with a blush and smiled at the audience.  
  
"Just a blackout, I have an asthma problem." Duo said to the curious looks.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital." One man suggested.  
  
"Anywhere else." A woman muttered. Duo only smiled, he was used to this. The braided pilot had that affect. As the crowd slowly dwindled he looked around and then asked Wufei  
  
"Did you see that guy I was talking to?" Wufei looked at Duo and said calmly  
  
"You weren't talking to anyone. You were standing by the snack table when you blanked out." Then shaking his head and muttering about stupid jokes he walked over to talk with Heero. Duo shrugged but still searched for that man. Seeing nothing he sighed,  
  
'Maybe this guy knew something. He'd have to keep an eye out for him.' Duo thought as Quatra looked at him worried.  
  
"Are you okay Duo?" He asked concerned. Duo smiled and stretched yawning.  
  
"Yeah. HEY! Let's go scout out for some girls!!" and despite Quatra and Wufei's protest he dragged them by their arms and Trowa followed laughing silently. Heero of course just hid away in a dark little corner so that Relena wouldn't see him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've seen that guy somewhere." Heero thought silently as he looked at Duo happily parading towards a cluster of refined women. He snorted and turned thoughts toward that silver haired man again. Why couldn't Wufei, Quatra or Trowa see him? Then a thought worked it's way into his head.  
  
*He only let's those see him who he wants to see him.*  
  
Heero frowned. Where had that come from? He looked behind him and nearly jumped. He hadn't heard the brown haired youth slip behind him.  
  
"How did-?" He began when the youth silenced him.  
  
"Listen. There's something I want you to know Alex." He began and Heero stiffened. He looked at the boy and studied him. Realizing that it was a brown haired man with gold eyes and a tall, lean body he was reduced to being speechless. The other boy was transparent, like a ghost.  
  
"Y-you're.." he sputtered.  
  
"There's a war going on. Between the rivals of heaven, you must keep on guard, because you're in the middle of it!" The youth said hurriedly. "Stay safe Alex.....my friend." Then he vanished leaving a stunned Heero who was forming the ghost's name on his lips.  
  
"Yojii..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starlet: Hehehehehe!!! Don't you hate me?! Well don't worry. Just keep going. I'm only doing this because I revel in people's annoyance!!! I know I'm weird. Hehe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's you connection to miss Relena?" Quatra asked a young woman. She blushed and explained that she was a school friend.  
  
"Geez, Quatra and Wufei don't want to go. Now look! They're the ones getting the attention!" Duo muttered as he watched the girls flip out over Wufei's hair and suit. The one's flocking over to Quatra were flattering his hair and green eyes. Duo gagged and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get your share." A voice said that was obviously smothering humor. Duo turned to find Sora leaning against the wall holding a martini cup in his hand. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. (A/N: Geez, how corny, I painted him in the picture of the cool guy. Lol.) Duo stuttered. Then managed to exclaim 2 words.  
  
"It's you!!" Sora smiled.  
  
"You're a genius. Of course it's me." he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Argh! Stop playing around! You know what I mean."  
  
"Actually no. Please tell me." Sora said smiling and opened his eyes. They were sharp and narrowed focused on the drink in front of him.  
  
"So, did you give me that dream thing?" The braided boy asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." He still wouldn't meet Duo's eyes. The pilot stamped his foot in frustration then stopped. The last thing Duo Maxwell needed was to throw a tantrum.  
  
'Wufei's department, not mine.' Duo thought and asked instead  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
"Doesn't sound like you're sure."  
  
"I am." Duo said finally. Sora smiled then stood up straight. That was when he finally met Duo's eyes with his own. Duo froze, he was being sucked into those pools and he began to waver.  
  
"W-who are you?!" He demanded faintly. The boy only smiled and walked up to Duo. Whispering into his ear he spoke.  
  
"My true name is Soa, I'm the god of destruction. And I'm your brother."  
  
End Chap. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. Only story mine.  
  
Get the next one up as soon as I can. Later!!!  
  
Starlet. 


	6. Duo and Soa's past

Chapter 6  
  
First Duo was looking at the Sora, then he was looking at nothing. He looked wildly around, and when he saw nothing he fumed.  
  
'More of his stupid pranks' he thought angrily. Marching away he grabbed Wufei and Quatra by the arms and hauled them off. Trowa followed as usual with a surprised look. Reaching Heero who looked like he'd seen death, Duo grabbed his arm too and dragged him off.  
  
"We're leaving!" Quatra looked at Heero who shrugged and got on his bike. Wufei only muttered about something and got on his bike and left too. Quatra smiled lightly and whispered to Duo  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo looked at Quatra, sighed, then nodded. He got into his sports car and drove off while Trowa waited with Quatra for the limo.  
  
"Quatra." A voice called. Quatra spun around and found Miss Relena on the steps.  
  
"Yes?" he said not quite sure what to make of this. Relena walked up to him and put an hand gently on his arm.  
  
"Please look out for Duo and Heero." She said softly. Quatra was about to reply that they could take care of themselves when she silenced him.  
  
"I know they can handle themselves, but I feel something bad about to happen. Something that I don't think either one of them can handle alone. Please look out for them." She whispered and walked away. Trowa looked at her walk away and stared at Quatra. The Arab stared back and shook his head.  
  
'Still.' The youth thought as he watched the limo pull up. 'When Relena tells you something bad is about to happen, you listen.' And with that thought they got into the car and drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What on earth possessed me?!?!?!" Soa thought as he paced around the room. Garda had snuck into the human realms and was now watching him with growing interest. Finally, she was tired of this and floated in front of the other god's face.  
  
"Will you stop?!" she said loudly. "You're giving me a headache. So you told him who you are. Big deal!" she yelled and flew down to the bed of the hotel and sat down.  
  
"Not a big deal for you, but it is for me! I almost began to like him for an instant." Garda went ridged with shock, then she smiled,  
  
"That IS a problem. I mean liking your brother as a lover and-" she began when Soa threw a fireball at her.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant!" he said fuming. "I can't go soft now! If I do then...then I'll..." He trailed off and looked at the floor. Tears began to form at his eyes and he brushed them away angrily.  
  
"Shit. I'm acting like a human again." He muttered. Garda smiled comfortingly. She flew over and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"It will take you a while before they leave you. In specific terms, you're still a human with a strong astral light. You have to live at least 100 years before you stop having emotions as strong as a human." She patted the side of his head. Then smiling she flew to the front of his head and said with a wink.  
  
"How's about we order Chinese and lay back for the night? I hear there's a good movie on tonight. Something about a...a boy and these things called Jidi?" she looked at the TV guide scratching her head and Soa laughed.  
  
"Jedi, Garda." He smiled at her. She smacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't be purt, for humans, these guys can come up with some good movies. I hear this guy dies at the end!" Soa laughed and commented that, that scene wasn't supposed to be the highlight of the story. She only laid down on the bed, flicked the TV on with the remote control and picked up the phone holding it to him so that he could dial. Soa laughed and dialed,  
  
"Hi, we'd like a pizza with pepperoni and cheese. Heavy on the cheese." He added seeing Garda's charades.  
  
"And two cans of Pepsi. Thanx." He smiled and set the phone down. Garda pounced on him.  
  
"I said mushrooms! Not extra cheese!" Soa smiled.  
  
"That was a mushroom? I thought that was a weird hand signal. Ouch!" she pounded him with her fists and he laughed. Sitting next to the fairy Chrysaetos smiled at his friend as he saw something the actors called 'lightsabors' being whacked with constantly and something called the 'force' he looked down at the fairy and snickered to find that the fairy was totally glued to the TV. He smiled and said quietly  
  
"Thanks for being here Garda. You're a true friend."  
  
"Don't go mushy!" She complained. "You're acting like a human." And went back to her movie. Soa's mind wandered away and he thought about what she said.  
  
'Maybe I still AM a human at heart.' He pondered about this as he laid back on the pillow and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So why did we have to leave so early?" Wufei asked of the young pilot who was currently sulking.  
  
"I found the guy who's a god." Duo said suddenly. Wufei jumped and pounced on him. Quatra stared and Trowa began to pelt Duo with questions.  
  
"WHO?! For gods sake who?!?!? Uh, pardon the pun..." Wufei said to the raised eyebrow from Duo. Duo sighed and covered his eyes with a hand.  
  
"I'd tell you. But you'd never believe me." he said sighing.  
  
"Why not?!" The black haired pilot demanded angrily.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM!!!!!!!!" Duo suddenly screamed and the other three jumped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quatra said softly. Duo sighed and leaned back again.  
  
"When I blanked out before I was talking to a guy before that. When I asked you about him you said you never saw him. But if you saw me pass out then you would've had to have seen a silver haired guy somewhere near me!" he cried out in frustration. There was a pin drop silence before a cold voice broke in.  
  
"He's right you know. There was a guy talking to Duo before he passed out." Everyone turned to stare at a stone eyed Heero. His mouth was a thin line and he looked like he might kill.  
  
"Heero...wha-?" Wufei began staring at the Japanese youth. Heero shook his head and walked up to Duo.  
  
"I have a problem too." He sighed and held his head in his hands. He looked defeated which did not look normal.  
  
"Heero...." Duo trailed off questioningly. Heero brought his head upright and looked at Duo.  
  
"What are you keeping from me?" He demanded coldly. They stared, then Duo broke the silence.  
  
"Apparently, according to Wu-man here. I'm a god. Then tonight, I met this guy named Sora, first time was when he bumped into me near the entrance. That's when I got this." he muttered and pulled out the necklace. They all stared at it before he continued.  
  
"I found that guy a little while later, and when I tried to give this necklace back to him he whispered in my ear, and I quote;  
  
'This belonged to you in a former life, it's your now' end quote  
  
then after that, I blanked out near the fruit punch table. After things were back to normal I met that guy who called himself *Sora* we chatted for a while."  
  
"And this is when?!" Wufei demanded, Duo sighed.  
  
"When you were flirting with your lady friends." Quatra and Wufei blushed while Duo resumed  
  
"Anyways that's when I talk to him, he seems just to be joking around. Then when I tell him that I'm sure he pulled that flashback on me he looks me in the eye, whispers in my ear that his name's Soa, and that he's the god of destruction!" if it were possible to get any quieter it did. No one moved, it even seemed like no one was breathing.  
  
"The god of.....destruction...." Wufei whispered in awe.  
  
"I thought that's what Heero would be...." Trowa said looking at the stern eyed youth. Heero rose his head sharply and looked at the 4 of them.  
  
"WHAT?!" He demanded loudly. Trowa flinched at the slip and cowered beneath the young male's fury.  
  
"Nice going Trowa.." Duo whispered from the corners of his mouth. Heero continued to glower until Trowa explained the whole mess about their thoughts of them being a god. Heero just swore and sat back down cussing at them, Quatra breathed relief. He thought they'd get worse then this.  
  
"My story is a little odd as well." Heero said in a murmur. They looked at him and he breathed in deeply.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little odd to have your best friend from 12 years ago to come back to you?" He asked of the others. They stared and Wufei began  
  
"Not really, I mean that's a big coincidence, but not weird."  
  
"Looking like Duo except with gold eyes, a more serious face if you can imagine, and looking like a ghost." They stared.  
  
"I'm serious! He looked like Duo except more stern and...and see through." He muttered the last part.  
  
"Oh boy....." Wufei sighed. Duo was thinking about this when it hit him.  
  
"WAIT! What did you say your friend looked like?!" he demanded. Heero stared at him then repeated the description. Duo snapped his fingers smiling.  
  
"May I ask what you're smiling about. I don't think there's too much to smile about lately." Wufei said plainly annoyed.  
  
"Remember that flashback I told you about?!" he said standing up. The other's nodded and Duo grinned.  
  
"The one I had was of a guy who looked just like me, but a little different. More stern, and had gold eyes!!!! Sound familiar?" he asked looking at all of them. They all stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"So that means, this god is Heero's old friend too?!" Trowa demanded.  
  
"This is getting far too weird...." Quatra muttered. Wufei nodded in assent.  
  
"So...how does this make Duo a god still? You usually meet the god BEFORE you take the drink."  
  
"How many rules does this stupid mythology have?!" Duo demanded of Wufei. When Wufei glared at him Duo backed away hastily. He began to think, remembering one more fact he mentioned this to the others.  
  
"He....he also said one more thing. He said that he was.....he was my..." Duo trailed off and looked away.  
  
"What?!" Wufei demanded his patience at an end. Duo looked up and sighed.  
  
"I think I figured out where I met Soa. I think I met him at an orphanage . . . . . the one I lived at when I was a kid." He sat down as the weight of this new knowledge pulled him down.  
  
"What?" Quatra murmured softly as he watched the young pilot's face sag with fatigue.  
  
"I think he was at the orphanage I lived at because....Soa said that he was my brother. I had a brother at the orphanage. A....a twin brother. With gold eyes, and his name was....his name...was Soa." Duo finished as he gulped. The pilots looked at each other at a lost for words.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.  
  
Starlet: I don't really think that's a cliff hanger. But I try! Oh well, have fun! 


	7. Heero's flashback

Chapter 7  
  
"So . . ." Wufei said trying to find a way to break the silence. Heero finally stood up and yelled out in frustration. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I have to get some fresh air!" He said and without question stormed out the front door. Duo looked towards the door and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What do I do!?" Heero thought angrily as he rode through the gate. He sighed and drove over to the orphanage where he'd grown up. Where he met Yojii. So Yojii was a god. Explains why Heero couldn't find him in all these years.  
  
'But the god of destruction . . .' he thought sadly.  
  
"Explains why he was so weird." The pilot said aloud. He snickered as he remembered Yojii having fun stomping on ant hills.  
  
~ Flashback ~ (A/N: Again . . . )  
  
"Yojii!! Hey. . . . what are you doing?" Heero asked the youth who stepped hard, then lifted his foot high and stepped again. He looked like he an ape.  
  
"Stepping on ants!" The young boy said happily.  
  
"I don't think you should do that. . . ." Heero muttered. The brown haired boy looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why?" He demanded softly.  
  
"Because they're fire ants." Heero said curtly.  
  
"Fire ants? Why are they called fire- OUCH!" He suddenly yelled clutching his foot. Heero snickered.  
  
"That's why." He said happily as he watched his friend jump all over the spot, finally Yojii ran into the fountain and started to run around in circles.  
  
"Yojii!" The mistress cried out. She ran up to him and hauled him out of the fountain. "What are you doing you brat?!" she screeched. The boy in her captive stuck a tongue out at her and pulled his arm trying to get it free but to know avail.  
  
"Little monster. I'll have you thrown in jail!" She yelled, no one really liked her, she was crabby and mean all the time. Especially to happy little kids and since Yojii had become so happy since Alex (Heero) had come along she hated the two of them especially.  
  
"Stop that you old HAG!!!!" A voice screamed. It was Alex's. She stared at him then let Yojii go and started towards him,  
  
"Why you little wretch! I'm going to wrap my hand around your scrawny little neck and-" she never finished because at that moment a man showed up.  
  
"Harm a hair on either one and you'll regret it." He said coldly.  
  
"And who are you?!" She demanded screaming.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." He smiled and snapped his fingers. She stopped and looked at him in terror. Alex couldn't see why but that's when he saw that shadows were creeping up her legs.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" She shrieked.  
  
"Killing you of course." He smiled insanely. And waved his hand. "Goodbye." She vanished in a pool of shadow. Then the figure vanished and reappeared beside Yojii. Placing a hand on the boy the 5 year old yiped and ran from him, he cowered behind Alex.  
  
"Go away!" Alex shouted but in truth, he was trembling.  
  
"I won't harm either." The black shadow said, both still untrusting to this figure they backed away from him. He made a sound that felt like a sigh and he snapped his fingers again. This time instead, the 2 boys collapsed and he picked up Yojii's limp form. Turning to Alex the form frowned and whispered  
  
"Good luck, we'll meet again sooner then you think  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Don't you hate me? Well this basically ruins the ending. Or will it....mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet. 


	8. Meeting in the past

Chapter 8  
  
Heero strode through the orphanage without really thinking about anything. Stopping at the room where Yojii and he used to sleep he looked in and smiled. On the bed reading was a quite stern looking boy with blonde hair. Next to him a boy with red hair cut short to his ears was bouncing up yelling  
  
"Let's go play Derek!!! Please?!?!" He begged.  
  
"No, go find someone else Koji." The blonde haired boy said annoyed. Heero stiffened and sighed. Yojii  
  
was just as annoying, still though, when that guy had taken Yojii away, Heero had been heartbroken. That was the reason he didn't get close to anyone. He was afraid of losing them again . . . . . .  
  
'It's not fair' Heero thought leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling in despair.  
  
'First mom, then dad, then Yojii.' He felt tears welling up and he brushed them away. Standing he got a bit of a surprise. He saw the two boys walking past him. The red youth was happy and smiling as he walked beside the frowning blonde. Derek looked unhappy but Heero could see the amusement. He smiled and was about to leave when he turned right into a familiar face.  
  
"Yojii." Heero whispered. The brown haired boy looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Alex, there's something you have to know . . . ." He trailed off and looked away.  
  
"What?! That you're a god?! I already know." The pilot muttered bitterly. Yojii looked at him in surprise and hurt. Heero had never spoken to his friend like that.  
  
"Alex . . . ."  
  
"It's Heero, dammit!!" He yelled fury blazing in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a god?!?!" He screamed. Yojii, no, Soa jumped back.  
  
"I . . . . .didn't know. . . . . . ." He trailed off tears building up at the rims of his lashes.  
  
"You fucking liar!" The Japanese boy screamed walked up and grabbed Soa's arm harshly. "WHY?!" Soa looked at him and whispered softly, almost afraid to talk.  
  
"I . . . . didn't . . . . . .know." The tears now spilled down his cheeks.  
  
"Liar." Heero hissed. He knew that Soa was probably telling the truth. But in his rage he never considered that possibility. "FUCKING liar!!!!!" He threw at Soa's face. The youth flinched but didn't run, or struggle.  
  
'He'd always been like that.' Heero thought angrily. 'Excepting, not willing to stand up for himself. Not until I trained him to.'  
  
" . . . . . I'm . . . . sorry . . . . . . Al- Heero." Soa whispered looking at the floor. Heero froze, hearing his fake name spoken by Soa just seemed . . . . . .odd.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. I knew about a week before I was taken. I didn't tell you because, I thought you'd see me differently then. Even hate me." His voice was small and weak. Heero strained to hear.  
  
"I liked you because you reminded me of Duo, my brother who was taken away. I shouldn't have hated Duo, but I did. He broke the promise that he would never leave me. He did, and when I met you. I thought that you'd leave me too, I didn't want to scared you away." He brought his head up and looked Heero in the eyes, his face still damp.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me. . . . . . ."  
  
*********  
  
I didn't want you to leave me.  
  
*********  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me." Heero recalled at that moment, when he had sat with Duo in the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Duo replied shocked.  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me, I've already lost my parents, and my friend. I promised that I would never get close enough to someone to get hurt again." Heero took a breath in and held his head in his hands. Leaning on the table he whispered  
  
"That's why I lied about the mission. It was too dangerous, if there had been a slip everyone within 50 feet would have died. I couldn't risk the only friend I have left alive." Heero looked up and Duo eyes begging him to forgive.  
  
"Idiot!" Duo screamed. "You could've died! You're so selfish Heero!" Heero stiffened in surprise.  
  
"You don't want to feel the pain of being hurt, but what about me?! You think I don't care about you?! You moron!" Duo had yelled and at that moment stomped out of the kitchen, Heero had just looked at his leaving form, sighed and leaned back onto the table. He felt like shit at that moment.  
  
'Just like Soa's feeling now.' Heero thought coming back to the present. He looked at the youth who still cried silently and was looking at the floor. He let go of Soa's arm numbly. Soa looked at him in terror.  
  
'Probably thinks I'm going to hit him' Heero thought looking at Soa with eyes the size of dinner plates. Suddenly, the fact that Yojii was a god. The fact that he had known and lied didn't matter anymore.  
  
"I'm a monster . . . . ." He said his lips numb.  
  
"Heero?" Yojii asked eyes concerned.  
  
'Look at that, I treat him like shit and he still is worried about me.' Heero thought backing away.  
  
"What . . . . . have I . . . . .done?" He kept backing away.  
  
"You're not a monster, I got what I deserved." Yojii protested.  
  
"No . . . . . . . . no. . . . . . .NO!!!" He suddenly yelled and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, can't we leave him alone?" Yojii said eyes gentle and pleading.  
  
"No." A harsh voice called out. Yojii looked down. Then looked up a sinister smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"It's all over for Shinigami!" He said in triumph and transformed into a bird, taking flight through the empty hall. He flew over Heero and cast a sleep spell on the youth. Heero collapsed and Soa touched down onto the ground becoming a human shape.  
  
"The final battle will soon begin" Soa said smirking. He spread the wings of a demon and flew off carrying Heero with him.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. SO LAY OFF!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Now that's a lil weird ain't it? No, Soa (Yojii) is NOT going insane. So don't worry. Oh well, next chappie up soon. I'm working on it right now! See how hard I work to please you? Lol. Later!  
  
Starlet. 


	9. The Final

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: There will be TWO points of view in this story mainly.  
  
~ = Duo  
  
* = Soa  
  
- = Another character  
  
@ = Heero  
  
******** Soa smiled lightly. He saw Duo coming out of the pilots' house. Smiling he flew in front of his  
  
twin counterpart and grabbed his hat in his claws. Then Soa flew away indirection of a warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Duo screamed. He ran after the bird hoping that the stupid buzzard would drop the hat soon. It led him on a chase for a while when it and the hat vanished into a great metal warehouse.  
  
Walking into the factory he searched around for his hat. Finding it he smiled and jammed it back on his head. He turned to leave when something stopped him, or rather, *someone*. He saw a youth standing there, a long, brown haired, golden eyed youth. Duo's jaws gaped. He finally managed to croak out one word  
  
"Soa?"  
  
"Hey Duo! You promised that you wouldn't ever leave me right?" The boy said smiling. Duo gulped and replied softly  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Triple punch, double crunch?" He said jumping up and down excited. Duo swallowed- hard, and managed a reply that came out as a squeak.  
  
"Yes" The from suddenly stopped smiling and frowned.  
  
"You lied." His face turned sad and the figure vanished.  
  
"What the-?!" He yelled and a burst of violet light shone from his pocket. Reaching into his pocket Duo pulled out the necklace that Soa had given him.  
  
"Now it's time that you find out who you REALLY are Duo Maxwell." A cold voice issued. Duo spun around and found a bat winged Soa. His wings were like in angels, pinned onto his back, but they were black, and had the shape of a bat's. His attire was like before. A black shirt and jeans. His shirt bearing gold buttons down the front. Biker gloves and archer's wrists were strapped around his arms. However, instead of a gray vest, he had a black cape flowing around him. Soa smiled evilly and touched the ground. Duo was speechless.  
  
"Y-y-y-you. . . . ." The god smirked.  
  
"Forget my name already? Dear BROTHER." He asked smiling. Duo shivered. , then turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Forget you. I'm leaving."  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Soa remarked looking at his hand. Duo spun around.  
  
"Any why NOT?!?!?!" He demanded. Soa smiled and snapped a finger, a single beam of light penetrated the darkness and showed a figure that lay in a heap. A figure with messy dark brown hair and black jeans with a white shirt . . . . .  
  
"HEERO!" Duo yelled and ran towards his best friend when he was pelted backwards.  
  
"Tsk tsk, didn't your human mother tell you to be careful?" Soa taunted.  
  
"What the-?" Duo managed to blurt out. Soa smiled (if possible) even wider. He walked up in front of Duo.  
  
"My power blocked yours, with your OWN power though, you could easily have broken through that shield. So why not wake up?" Soa murmured. Duo shook his head,  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?!" Soa smiled.  
  
"Perhaps you need encouragement. Very well." The god said smiling, he walked up to Heero unharmed and pulled dagger out of his boot.  
  
"But I don't want to make Heero miss this." Soa still remarked smiling. He pulled Heero up by his shirt and as the Japanese youth woke up with a start he looked wildly around. Forced to his knees, and with his arms tied behind his back Duo couldn't see a way for even Heero to escape. Soa smiled and held Heero from moving. He placed the dagger under Heero's chin right onto his neck.  
  
"Wake up Shinigami." When Duo didn't say anything Soa frowned and pressed the blade deeper into Heero's flesh. Both pilots stiffened.  
  
"Stop being so fucking stubborn and WAKE UP!" Soa screamed.  
  
"I don't know how!" Duo yelled right back. Soa fumed, then smiled.  
  
"Then I'll just have to keep pressuring you won't I?" Soa chuckled and pushed the blade even further. At that moment time froze. Suddenly Soa was trembling, he whispered  
  
"Duo . . . . . stop me. Please. . . . . . Alex . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . . . ." Then Soa was back to normal and shaking his head. Duo took a step towards the shaking teenager.  
  
"Soa?" Duo asked with caution.  
  
"Stay away!" Gold eyes flashed and The blade went so hard into Heero's flesh that blood welled up.  
  
"What. . . . . what am I doing?!" Soa suddenly screamed and dropped the blade. He dropped to his knees and began to sob. The ropes on Heero's hands vanished and he was free to stand, instead of fleeing both pilots looked at the shaking figure which lay in torment. Duo walked up to Soa and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Soa stiffened then looked at Duo.  
  
"Duo! God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me . . . . . .It's like I . . .I stopped being me, and became someone else. I tried to go back to the way I was, sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't." He broke down again and collapsed. Duo sat down next to Soa and began to hug his little brother. Heero sat down on the other side of the shaking form and awkwardly placed a hand on Soa's shoulder too. He wasn't used to doing this, but he figured this was one time he could try.  
  
"I'm a monster! I . . . . . I almost KILLED my brother and best friend!!" Duo only smiled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"That's okay, I tell you how many times Heero almost killed me?" He said in effort to stop the youth from crying. Soa looked up in shock.  
  
"Discluding the part that the first time we met you shot me in the arm." Heero noted sourly.  
  
"You were about to shoot Relena!!! What the hell was I supposed to do?!?!" The braided boy demanded.  
  
"I don't know, not kill me?!?!?!" Heero shouted back. The fight kept going on till Soa broke out laughing. They both looked at him, he looked back at them both. His eyes were no longer narrow but round and gentle. Heero cleared his throat and began,  
  
"Soa . . . . ." The boy looked at him surprised.  
  
"My name's Yojii."  
  
"But-" Heero began when Soa cut him off.  
  
"Yojii was my middle name. Weird huh? Soa Yojii Maxwell." He finished. "I prefer that you call me Yojii." He said smiling. Heero smiled back and asked  
  
"Why did you come here anyway?" Soa stiffened then sighed.  
  
"I was brought here to wake up my brother. Shinigami." He frowned and Duo stiffened.  
  
"But- I already KNOW that I'm a god. I woke up over a YEAR ago when Heero was dying." Soa stared at him.  
  
"YOU ALREADY WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Then why play dumb?!" Heero demanded.  
  
"I knew I was Shinigami, that's it. I didn't know anything about my past or shit like that. So I wasn't really PLAYING dumb." Duo retorted.  
  
"But if you knew. . . . . .then why was I. . . . ." The three of them stood up and Soa began thinking. Suddenly he flushed and screamed  
  
"GARDA!!!!!!!" A tiny ball of light squeaked and fell from an overhead beam. Landing on her face Garda grinned nervously.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You knew!" He accused. She stood up and smiled.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"Why were you sent here? Simple, all the gods were tired of your feuding. So our mother and father decided that they would put an end to it. They planned the whole thing." She grinned.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Well, I'll see you later I suppose." Soa muttered. Duo sighed and Quatra smiled.  
  
"Still unhappy about going?" He asked gently. Soa nodded.  
  
"Can we hurry up?!" Garda yelled hands on hips. Soa sighed and murmured something about annoying pixies. He turned to Heero.  
  
"Bye for now I guess Alex." He sighed. Heero smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I think I'll being seeing you sooner then you think." He smiled and Soa and Duo pounced on him.  
  
"Don't you DARE DIE!!!!!"  
  
"Didn't we just talk about his-?"  
  
"And no way am I gonna have my brother's best friend in heaven! I would be chaos!!"  
  
"And another thing-" Heero laughed and smiled.  
  
"Just joking." He crossed his fingers behind his back. Soa smiled and turned to Duo. Shinigami smiled and wrapped his arms around Soa in a bear hug.  
  
"Come back soon?"  
  
"Try and keep me away. You'll be hear when I come back right?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Triple punch double crunch?" Soa said grinning playfully. Duo laughed and smiled.  
  
"Triple punch double crunch." 'And this time, I won't break it' Duo thought silently.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
'I'll make sure you don't' Heero thought reading Duo's mind. He grinned.  
  
'After all' Heero thought 'he wasn't the god of courage for nothing.'  
  
The end.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: Done! Happy! Great! Wow, big vocab neh? Lol. I hope you liked my story. If I find time I might write a sequel. Buh bye now!  
  
Starlet. 


	10. Notice to Sequel!

Just a small notice, I've posted a sequel as my Reviewers have DEMANDED. Lol. Check it out, I think I'll name it 'Demon's Unleashed' or something. Just click on my name up in the left hand corner and you should be able to tell from the summary. So READ!!!! I might not continue for a while though. I have to finish up 'Love your enemy' and my KH fics. Have fun!!!!  
  
Starlet. 


End file.
